


Mary Sue and the Brodys

by Nocticola



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy backstory, Daisy's backstory, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e12 Seeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Mary Sue Poots had one set of foster parents she liked. Turns out, they liked her too.





	Mary Sue and the Brodys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becketted (zauberer_sirin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> From 1x3 The Asset: One house. The Brodys. I was 9.They sent me back to St. Agnes after a month. Said I wasn’t a good fit. [Foster parents. Your first?] My third. I had heard it before but… this one was different. [’Cause you wanted them to like you] Bad. I called her “mom” once. Tried it out. Guess it wasn’t a good fit. Hoping for something and losing it hurts more than never hoping for anything. I made my choice. I want this. Bad.

Mary Sue, aka MS, knows how to handle things now. She’s already nine years old and this is her third foster home. Don’t make waves, do as your told then maybe they’ll let you stay for a while. At least at a foster home she’s spared the religious indoctrination the nuns have going on at St. Agnes.

Her plan changes a bit when her foster mother seems to show genuine interest in her. She asks questions, gives her proper instructions when she asks her to do something. NS starts to let her guard down, a little bit, slowly. The foster father is more typical, but he's not overly harsh with her or anything.

MS didn't think she would be staying long at the Brodies, since she never does, but after a while, she starts to wish she could. After a month, she decides to try something new. 

"Hey, Mom. Where do you want this?" She hesitates a bit before and after the word. She can't bear to look at the initial reaction, so she stares at the inside of the bowl she's holding, waiting for the reaction. But she liked using the word. She could get used to it. 

"Just put it down on that table, I'll put it where it belongs", Mrs Brody tells her. There's no anger in her voice. There's slight sadness but MS doesn't understand why. 

The next day, she's told to leave by her foster father. 'A bad fit', he says. Afterwards, MS stops hoping for a family. 

***

"Hey, Mom. Where can I put this?"

Alison Brody looks at the little girl, holding a bowl bigger than her head in her hands and staring at its empty contents. She can tell the word is unfamiliar for her. She wants to hug her and hold her and tell her she can always call her that. She has a tendency to get attached quickly, but there is something really special about this little girl. But she knows she can't. Can'y keep her, can't love her. MS needs to be protected, and staying in one place is not safe for her. She knows she needs to tell her husband about this and then they'll need to send her back to St. Agnes. It's for the best. 

She desperately wishes there was another way. But there isn't. 

"Just put it down on that table, I'll put it where it belongs." She can't hide the slight sadness in her voice. 

The next day, she stands back as her husband tells MS that she needs to go back to St. Agnes. He tells MS that she was 'a bad fit', and she hates her husband a little for that. She hates him more when she sees the damage on MS's face. The crashed hope. This better be worth it in the long run.

**** Years later, when Skye finds out that her being moved from one foster home to another was part of SHIELD keeping her safe, she knows it's only partially true. Not all of her foster parents had her best interests at heart and they were probably happy when their time with her was up. 

But she wonders about the Brodies. Maybe the affection there was real. Maybe she wasn't a bad fit. She's tempted to contact them. To find out for sure. To show them, they did the right thing. But she doesn't. She wants the rest of the answers to the mysteries of her life. But the idea that there might have actually been people who had wanted to ne her parents, it helps. It helps, too, that it feels like she might have finally found a place where she's a good fit. 


End file.
